The thoughts of Tenshinhan
by thegreatsaiyaman
Summary: Ive seen alot of dbz POVs...Iv'e seen vegeta ones,Goku ones...Iv'e even seen a Cell one but I never saw a Ten one so I decided to make one .Its during the battle with Nappa and all please R


The thoughts of Tenshinhan  
  
  
  
  
I can't beleive whats in front of me.The little green men had been easy,and I was hoping that the Saiyan would'nt be so hard eithe.  
But...standing here now,I can tell they will not be anywhere near as easy as the small green man was.  
I can't help but feel excited,but thats for me,I'm scared too,scared that we will fail.  
The big one,Nappa,I beleive his name is seems extremly strong,and I have a sickening feeling that even though he looks stronger than his much smaller partner,he isnt.  
Yamcha's dead....one of the green men took him out,taking his own life in the process.  
And I could do nothing but stand and watch as my friend died.....nothing.  
The big man is looking around now,Hes powering up!...my God! what power he holds.....we have no chance....its an awful thing to think,but it must be true.  
He looks around,hes looking for his first opponent,his first victom.  
His eyes fall on me....but...would'nt he take out the strongest first?why is he looking at me?? why not Piccolo???Unless......  
Shit! Hes coming! I can here the others calling to me.I can hear Piccolo telling me to drop.  
But all I can do is stand there,with my arm up to defend.  
Sudeenly hes right in front of me and I await the blackness to set in as he smashes my head in. I await death.  
But instead of seeing black,I see red as he punches my defence.My forearm breaks off with ease and falls to the floor like a doll.  
I scream out in rage and pain.I hold the rest of my arm up to the sky,the blood shotting upwards like an eruption.  
The blood slides down my arm as i go to my knees.  
I cant think straight.The pain...My God the pain....  
I hear the big bastard call triumphiently for his next opponent.My two eyes are shut tight with the pain,but my third is wide open and watching his every movement.  
Hes prepared to kill me,but im not going to let him....not yet.  
Im not afraid to die,and I know that I have no hope of beating these guys,that job,as always, is reserved for Goku.  
BUt.I.Will.Make.A.Difference.In.This.Battle!  
Nappa brings his arm down,to no doubt shatter my body to fragments of bone and flesh.  
But he didnt expect me to be able to move.He thinks im weak,and I will use that to my advantage.  
A jump up high above him and float in the air.  
I gather an amount of energy in the only hand I have left,the amount of energy i'm gathering would of taxed me out before Kami's training.  
I prepare to attack and....NO! He so GODDAMN FAST!  
Hes in front of me now,I lost the energy,and Ill soon lose my head.  
He sends a swift kick to the back of my head that sends me crashing to Earth.  
I can feel bones being broken in my body,likewise;I can feel the blood running from my body.  
I can barely move.  
I need to get up....can't give up...have to fight for Choat zu and the others.  
Have to make a difference...  
I hear them...but im not paying attention.  
I manage to get on my elbows.I grimance from the pain as riverets of blood stream down my face.  
My mouth is feeled with the taste of blood and my heart with the taste of dread.  
and self loathing.  
And simple hate for the damn Saiyans.  
I hear more talk,louder now and then,BANG!  
an explosion erupts around me and i hear Krillin scream out.  
Oh God.....I think he killed Krillin...Yamcha....and now Krillin are gone...and I could'nt do a Damn thing!  
But I hear Krillin again.  
And what he says rings in my ears...in my very soul.  
He yells out for Choatzu....he says Choutzu....must of been caught in the bastard's blast!  
I...I cant...I cant take that!!!!  
I can feel my anger rise as well as my power level.  
I struggle to stand again....but find I still cannot.  
He killed Choatzu....my bestfriend.  
He was more than a friend to me...  
Goku,Krillin,Yamcha....they were all my friend's.  
But they weren't like Choatzu.  
Choatzu was much weaker than everyone,he had trouble catching up...he...he was a son to me.  
so fragile to the rest of us.  
Goku was a friend,but Goku does'nt need my protection.  
My fatherly Protection.  
But Choatzu does,He is my son...and that bastard has stolen his life from me.  
And for that he will pay,and i...will be reunited with my friend,my son.  
Krillin screams out at Choat zu again.   
But this time he is actually screaming AT him,I look up to see my small friend attach himself to Nappa.  
I try to stand again,but find i still can not get up all the way.  
I scream,I PLEAD with him to stop whatever hes planned.  
To just come down.....to be safe.  
Nappa begins to crash his back into mountians,in an attempt to smash Choatzu off.  
But my friend...my son,holds firm and begins to glow.  
I know now what he plans,and the fear i feel for his life builds so great inside me...that nothing could of stopped me from standing up.  
So now I stand here,yelling at the fragile boy I consider my son.  
Chaot zu's glow now covers Nappa too.  
No...Hes comminicating with me telepathically...  
Dont say goodbye Chaotzu! DON'T YOU DARE SAY--  
"Goodbye,Tenshinhan....Save Yourself"  
You cant!!!I wont let you!!!'  
Then I watch as the one I sworn to myself that I would protect blow to nothingness as he and Nappa fade away behind a curtain of smoke.  
Everyone watches with faces full of fear and respect for Chaotzu.  
Except the smaller saiyan.  
I swear...I'll never forgive either of these Bastards.  
The smoke clears in the sky,a part of me holds hope that Chaotzu will be there....  
But hes not....Nappa is!!  
That fucking bastard didnt even have the nerve to die after my son gave his life to kill him!!!  
He talks somemore...but all I can think is how Chaotzu can never be wished back again.....ever...  
The anger crashes over me as I gather energy into my hand.  
Have to be....with my son....have to....make a difference in this fight!  
I grin....Ill do both with just one blast.  
The big dumbass charages at me,even he won't survive this attack at such close range,and neither will I.  
Time to die Champ.....I hope it was wort----What????!!!!  
Piccolo and Krillin are interffering!!!  
They smack Nappa around abit.  
The Bastards! Cant they see!!!!I could of killed him!!!!!!  
They put there trust in Goku's son and that trust was misplaced.  
The child runs and hides...to live for another battle....unlike my son...  
This is it.....I can no longer wait...Im not afraid of death,But I will make my presance known in this battle,they will know I was here and that I changed things.  
Goku will surely be the victor if there is one...but i will help.  
And I will be reunited with my child.  
I summon my Life energy once again.  
Blood runs down my face in a waterfall from all the pressure im putting on my body...  
But I cant help but grin.  
I thrust my Arm up towards Nappa and yell out as all the energy in my body escapes into the blast headed straight for Nappa.  
For the first time,he is scared.  
I can read it on his face,All of their faces....even the small saiyan shows a bit a fear in his eyes.  
The energy washes over the Bastard.  
I can't breath.....My ...my heart...is slowing down...  
I fall,within seconds I will be dead.  
I can hear Nappa boasting above me.  
I have failed.  
and now blackness washes over me as I die.  
  
"I tried so hard and got so far but in the end it doesnt even matter,I had to fall to lose it all but in the end it doesnt even matter"*   
  
*Lyrics to Linkin Park's "In the end" 


End file.
